Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Dahlia pinnata. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balnovresexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia pinnata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balnovresexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originating as the product of the open pollination of plants from the seed variety Dahlia pinnata series xe2x80x98Figaro Improvedxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The new Dahlia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated open pollination at Elburn, Ill. The new cultivar was initially designated PAS12202-8.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken during 2001 at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are reproduced true to type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) forms double inflorescences with yellow ray florets with red accents;
(b) exhibits an upright mounded habit; and
(c) exhibits a vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Balnovresexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however, any variance in genotype.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Margaretxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,769). However, in side-by-side comparisons, xe2x80x98Balnovresexe2x80x99 exhibits smaller inflorescences with fewer, smaller ray florets. The flowers of xe2x80x98Balnovresexe2x80x99 are bicolor whereas those of xe2x80x98Margaretxe2x80x99 are solid.